


charmed your way right into my heart

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, wow me not writing zava? it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: “Is there anything you’re looking for?”The voice surprised Zari, and suddenly, the beautiful bookkeeper was right beside her. There was a nametag reading “Amaya” clipped to her purple shirt that she hadn’t noticed before.“Not really,” she said, tucking her hands in her pockets. “I’m just kinda browsing.”Amaya glanced over at the books in front of her, then said, “You’re on the wrong side of the store if you’re looking for our guides to love potions.”Zari stammered intelligently, smiling back. “Not today,” she replied once she had gotten a hold of herself again. “And I don’t believe in magic.”or, Zari finds out magic actually does exist.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	charmed your way right into my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/gifts).



> hey freckles! i know i'm a lil late lol but i took witch au or bookstore au and said. one au. best of both worlds for my best zava co-captain. i won't be too sappy but happy belated birthday my dude!

When The Golden Quill first opened, Zari barely paid it any mind. It was just another storefront she passed on her commute, often too absorbed in her music to take a closer look.

Well, until she noticed her. 

She wouldn’t lie and say the beautiful woman hanging a sign outside the store a week ago wasn’t the reason she was walking in now, when she had gotten off work early and had some time to kill. Sure enough, the stranger was sitting at the counter, looking up at her as the bell above the door rang. Behind her, a brown tabby was asleep on a perch, its tail barely twitching at her entrance. 

The moment that the woman’s warm brown eyes met hers, Zari felt her heart quicken. She was even prettier up close, looking at how her dark hair curled around her shoulders and her soft smile.

But she tore her eyes away from her to look around the small shop. The shelves stretched up towards the ceiling with titles that she didn’t recognize. She wandered over to the one closest to her, running her fingers along the edges as she looked over them. At first glance she assumed they were gardening books, or maybe cooking books, with names about herbs and berries, but as she went down the line she realized that wasn’t the case. 

“Is there anything you’re looking for?” 

The voice surprised Zari, and suddenly, the beautiful bookkeeper was right beside her. There was a nametag reading “Amaya” clipped to her purple shirt that she hadn’t noticed before. 

“Not really,” she said, tucking her hands in her pockets. “I’m just kinda browsing.”

Amaya glanced over at the books in front of her, then said, “You’re on the wrong side of the store if you’re looking for our guides to love potions.”

Zari stammered intelligently, smiling back. “Not today,” she replied once she had gotten a hold of herself again. “And I don’t believe in magic.”

Her eyes lit up at that as she grinned. “Then how exactly did you stumble in here?” she asked, curious as a cat. 

“Uh…” She didn’t want to tell her that it’d been because she’d seen her and wanted to get to know her, so she said, “I go past this place on my way home all the time and I wanted to see what it was all about.”

_ Very smooth, Tomaz _ .

“I see,” Amaya said. “Did you feel drawn here?”

“Let’s say that, sure,” Zari answered. “But… magic is just in fairy tales, right?”

She didn’t answer her, turning back towards the counter instead. “Gideon?”

The cat on the ledge awakened, flicking its tail with an angry meow as it leaped into the counter with grace. There was a flash of blue light before a brunette woman sat perched on the counter where the feline had been, looking a touch peeved. “I was taking a nap,” Gideon said.

“When we had customers?” Amaya asked her, crossing her arms. 

“It was a quiet day,” she replied. 

Their back and forth flew over Zari’s head as she was dumbstruck by the sight of seeing a cat turn into a person. “Woah.”

Amaya turned back to her. “Do you believe in magic now?” 

“Well, it’s kinda hard to not believe that,” she replied. 

Gideon tsked, watching them talk. “You know, you could just ask for her number.”

At first, Zari thought she was talking to her, but instead Amaya glared over at her. 

“What? Am I just supposed to watch you two dance around each other all afternoon?”

“And here I thought having a familiar would be a good idea,” she muttered. 

Zari said, “Is this the right time to tell me what drew me in here was you?”

Amaya chuckled. “Yes, I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this, leave a kudo n maybe a comment if u like. usually i have smth wittier to say down here but i guess happy halloween cuz that's when i'm posting this! oohooo


End file.
